4: Another Life
by Mephonix
Summary: Many years after Fate, many things have changed, but many things are the same. Scourge is still obsessed with Amy, and Mephiles is still at large. The kids are now rebellious, yet fearing teenagers, who wish for nothing but Another Life, which Scourge will gladly offer, just as long as he get Amy in his grasp once more.
1. Intro

**Intro: 16 YEARS AFTER FATE.**

His nose nuzzled at her neck, before gazing into her bright ice blue eyes and smiling. He then kissed her lips and pulled away, "I love you."

"I love you too, Slate ." She wrapped her arms around his neck, a black male hedgehog with red stripes and three bangs.

"Boy if my father and mother knew about me being over here…"

"Hey don't sweat it love, I don't think any one will know, cause mom and dad are asleep, lets just say if we keep quiet enough then they won't hear ."

"You are right." Slate leaned back into her, "Crystal."

"Slate."

He slowly pushed her down onto the bed they were sitting on and started kissing her down her neck.

"SLAM!!!"

Both froze, as their gaze turned toward her door that had just been flung open.

"I what may I ask what are you two doing?"

Crystal pushed off her lover who hit the floor with a loud thud, "Nothing dad."

" Yeah, and I was born yesterday." Sonic the hedgehog strolled into the room, "Slate! Does your father know you are here?"

"Uh." the young black hedgehog shook.

" I take that as a no." Sonic shook his head, "I guess this time Shadow has to come and get you."

"No please don't call dad. He'll kill me."

"Then why did you come? Much less messing with my daughter?!?"

"DAD!!"

"Hey don't dad me! As for now you are grounded and as for you Mr. I'm am gonna call your father, and I bet a few chaos spears and some hammer smashes will set you straight."

"Honey." Amy Rose stood at the door in a white night gown her quills were grown out to mid back, "Let the boy go on home, you don't need Shadow getting all riled up, and Rosy doesn't need all of this stress."

"Look Amy, I don't care if he get's riled up!" Sonic's head snapped toward Slate, "He doesn't need to mess with Crystal."

"But dad he's my boyfriend."

Sonic's eyes widened, "What?!? What did I tell you! You aren't allowed to have any boyfriends."

"Dad! I'm freaking 16 years old!!!"

"Well, I don't care how old you are you aren't having a boyfriend, or messing with guy!" screamed Sonic, "Now Slate, I'm cutting you some slack, you get out now!!!"

Instantly the black hedgehog jumped up and dashed out the door.

"DAD WHAT THE HELL?!?"

The blue hedgehog walked out of the room, "You'll thank me later."

He turned toward Amy, "I'm calling Shadow."

"I WON"T THANK YOUR BLUE ASS!!! I HATE YOU!!!" She jumped up and slammed the door right in Sonic's face.

She slammed her back against the door, slid to the floor and started crying, "I wished I could get away from this place… I just wished I had another life completely."

* * *

Lightning cracked across the sky , which barley lit up the dark land of Moebius.

"SHIT!!!" the single word burst through the halls of the castle.

"Oh shut up and quit complaining!"

"Well do you think I like having a fucking hole poked in my ear?"

"Look what did I tell your stupid ass, you don't react to pain, you say another word Razor and I'll add three more piercing down your ear." Scourge the hedgehog held a piercing gun and clamped his ear again.

Razor bit his tongue, "Man Fuck this, I'd rather not have a chick than have to put up with these piercings."

Scourge growled and back slapped his son, "Shut the fuck up! You hold still."

"Grrr… Yes Sir."

Scourge just slapped him again, "Just yes!"

"Alright, yes."

He then popped the rings in his ears, the sixteen year old hedgehog flinched, but didn't say another word.

"Done." said Scourge, "Now get your ass to bed, I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"Oh whoop-di-fucking-do." Razor rolled his eyes, "I'd father starve than get any gifts from you!"

"Oh now why do you say that?"

"Why it's cause last gift I got, it wound up blowing up in my face and giving me this scar!" Razor pointed to a scar on his face that was right under his right eye."

"Well I didn't know it was defective, but this one Son, is better than anything you have here."

"Bah yeah right."

"Oh really? Is that how you see it, then I guess I won't let you help me take over a planet and you be the king of it." said Scourge slowly turning away.

"Wait what?!?" Razor grabbed his dad's shoulder.

"You heard me." said Scourge, "I've been waiting for you to get old enough for you to hear this, but I've been training you and raising you up to be king. A king of a world called Mobius."

"Mobius, it sounds like our place here, but a bit different. It is this world's parell universe? Am I correct?"

"Yes. But its differences will soon change, You can rule it however you want it."

"Really, that sound like a deal."

"Oh yes. Completely son." said Scourge putting his arm around his neck, now. Get to bed. Cause tomorrow we are going to meet Finitevus and he's gonna let us go visit this world."

"Okay dad." said Razor, "Maybe I'll find a girl there."

"Oh more than a girl, millions, that will fall at your feet."

"Wow."

"Well all except one." said Scourge, "there is one, who belongs to me."

"Who are you talking about, do you know people there?"

"Oh a bunch." said Scourge starting to walk out of his son's room.

"So what's the name of the one who belongs to you?"

Scourge turned and looked over his jacket collar with a sinister smile, "Her name? Amy Rose."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	2. 1: Having Dreams and Seeing Things

Chapter 1: Having Dreams and seeing things.

"Momma."

"Baby just stay here, and whatever happens do not come out unless your daddy and I call you out."

"But mommy." Crystal's eyes filled with tears.

"Shhh…" Amy Rose petted the four year old hedgehog, "Mommy and daddy will be fine."

"Okay." Crystal ducked behind the large oak tree.

"AMY HURRY UP WE NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Sonic called out as Amy ran from behind the tree branding her hammer.

She watched as three of Mephiles dark creatures threw themselves at Sonic.

"Hey keep away from him." With out hesitation the pink hedgehog smacked two away with her hammer while Sonic took the others out with a tornado kick.

"Your attempts to stop me are so futile." yelled Mephiles the Dark who hovered over the field they were in.

"Blaze behind you!!!" yelled Silver toward the purple cat.

"Gah!" She lit the creature behind her on fire, which caused it to disappear instantly. She turned toward Big the Cat who had joined the group, "Get them Big!"

The cat nodded before tuning and taking his fishing rod and taking out five creatures at one time.

"Yay Smashie Smashie!!!" Rosy cried out sinking the spike of her hammer into the chest of the creature.

"Get away from me you pitiful creatures!" yelled Shadow drop kicking one to the face and landing beside Sonic, "Having fun faker?"

"More than you'll ever know second rate." said Sonic right before looking up at Tails, "Hey Tail's give me some air."

"Sure thing Sonic." The two tailed fox flew down and grabbed Sonic's arm and threw him in the air and quickly flew up to toss him back down, he then took out seven at one time.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Mephiles laughed out, "I think you've had enough fun for the day." He held his hands up, "But, I can't leave without killing one of you pathetic beings."

"UGH!!!"

Every body's heads jerked toward Big who lay out on the ground on his hand and knees.

"Big are you okay."

"It hurts Amy….."

The cat's eyes were rolled up to the back of his head and he looked up toward the sky shaking.

Mephiles chuckled, "Tell your friend good-bye."

As soon as the words left his lips, a sharp crystal shot up out of the ground and stuck from the bottom of his belly and shot out in between his eyes. His blood splattered and was poring every where.

"Oh God!" Silver turned away from the gruesome sight.

"NO!!!!"

"Amy, Amy, calm down its okay." the pink hedgehog slowly opened her eyes to see she lay in her bedroom and beside her was Sonic stroking her quills.

She was sweating and tears poured from her face.

"Oh Sonic." the pink hedgehog embraced Sonic, "I can't believe he's still gone."

"Are you talking about Big? Yeah I know, but at least he's in a better place."

"I can't believe that happened over thirteen years ago, it just feels like it happened yesterday."

A single tear slipped from his face, "Look the nightmare's all over, and besides its morning, and you know we have to meet up with Silver and Narlan. We might not be able to bring him back because his death was sealed by Mephiles, but we can still avenge him for his death."

"That Sounds good, but what about Crystal?"

"She'll be fine remember today she's got School."

"Oh yeah I forgot." Amy shook her head.

*RING *RING *RING

Sonic's ears perked up as he turned and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sonic turn on the T.V. quick!!!"

"Oh Okay Tails." The blue hedgehog grabbed the remote that lay on his bedside table and flicked on his flat screen TV.

On stood the redheaded reporter in a long furry and hooded coat, behind and around her snow blew like a blizzard and screams could be heard in the back round, "This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from Station Square where and unexpected massive Ice storm has hit. No one knows where it has come from. This storm has consumed dozens of citizens in unbreakable ice capsules and…"

Sonic stared at the TV. in amazement, "And Ice storm in August? Who could do a thing like that?" His eyes then widened. Behind Scarlet stood a guy he hadn't seen in a while. Black leather jacket with flames on the shoulders, red glasses, and the ice blue eyes that shot out from over them.

Scourge the hedgehog. The green hedgehog was smirking as he lipped out the words, "You're next." He then disappeared from the camera's view.

"It's Scourge."

"Who?"

"Tails, Scourge caused the Ice Storm!"

"Ice Storm? Scourge? What in the world are you talking about? Scarlet was advertising the Festival that they are having in the Mystic Ruins."

"What?" Sonic's head jerked toward the TV.

"This is Scarlet Garcia reporting live from the Mystic Ruins….."

Sonic shook his head, "What? I could have sworn…"

"What is it Sonic?" asked Amy.

"Uh nothing Amy," He turned back to the phone, "I can't go there today Tails, we are visiting Blaze and Silver."

"Oh it's okay. Do you want me to pick up some chilidogs for you?"

He looked back at the T.V. and the image that was last imprinted in his mind, "Yeah sure thing Tails."


	3. Chapter 2: Father's Trouble

Chapter 2: Father Trouble's

In a very remote and dark cave in the Southern most regions of Moebius the soft glow of a dark form of the master emerald sat. This was stolen from the underwater Island and the lazy and gullible Anti-Knuckles.

Orange eyes peered over small round glasses, the figure's cloth wrapped hand hovered over the gem, that glowed a dark purple. "I guess you think your son's ready to visit the other world?" The White Echidna looked over his shoulder to see Scourge standing there with his son Razor by his side.

"I'm more than ready. Whether dad say's I am or not."

"Heh. Yeah if you say so Scamp."

Razor leapt toward Finitevus. "Hey what the fuck did I tell you about calling me that!!!?"

The white echidna turned with some of the powerful energy from the emerald clutched in one of his palms. Finitevus grabbed Razor's blue denim jacket with the energy free fist, while showing him the other.

"I recommend you wait Boy!" screamed the Doctor, "I wouldn't hesitate sending you to Mobius with a mangled face."

"Let him go Finitevus." said Scourge walking over to his son whom the white echidna had pushed to the floor.

Razor stared up at Finitevus with pure hatred but that look quickly changed when Scourge yanked him up by his sore ear and smacked him a crossed the face, "Razor, get your ass off of your shoulder before I send you there to get clobbered by my twin, and I won't bring you back."

"Whatever dad, I'll take you out along with any other one of these idiots you speak of who try to get in my way."

"Why you!!!" Scourge grabbed his son up and pulled him close to his face, "You listen good, if you don't quit fucking around I'll be sure of it you'll wind up in the same place I sent my father at the age of ten now you stand your ass up and get ready to leave!!!"

"Go to hell." Razor spat in Scourge's face, who calmly closed his eyes and wiped it off his face with his glove.

Then with out hesitation Scourge grabbed Razor and chunked him a crossed the room causing him to crash into the wall, which knocked him out instantly.

"Dumbass, I'm to ashamed to even call him my son."

"I can see why." Finitevus turned back to the emerald, "So you still want to go?"

"Yes." said Scourge bending down and picking up his son, "But I need you to send him to a separate place than me."

"Why?"

"Cause he needs to learn to fend for him self." said the green hedgehog setting his son back down.

"Of course." said Finitevus, "I'll send you to the mystic ruins and he to station square."

"That will work."

"Alright then." Finitevus held his hands over the emerald and chanted a few words under his breath. Instantly a bright light emitted from the emerald, the white echidna nodded right before Scourge ran into the light and disappeared.

"Alright as for you." He chanted a few more words and a different colored light shown and Finitevus used his powers to guide this light over Razor's body. He then disappeared.

**

* * *

**

**Now Back in Mobuis High as the bell is ringing:**

"RING!!!!"

"I know right and they said that…"

"Did you hear…"

"Yeah I got to…."

"Alright class, settle down."

Crystal's took her seat beside Slate, her boyfriend who just had mishaps with her father the night before.

"Hey."

Slate's red eyes cut up from his desk, "Hey." His fingerless glove tapped on his desk.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Is that what you ask?" the black hedgehog's eyes narrowed, "I mean it's not like your father has got issues and he lies a lot."

"What are you talking about?" asked Crystal, "I mean I know about him catching us was bad and all, but what do you mean he lied?"

"I'll tell you how he lied."

"Mr. Slate."

"Yes Mrs. Gia?" A twenty something old rabbit in a long pink dress stood at the front of the class.

"You need to hush please and do you bell work."

"Yes Mam."

"Knock Knock."

The rabbit walked toward her class room door and opened it.

"Hey Cream."

Chip the Chihuahua fluttered toward the ground before pulling out a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh Chip…"

"AWWWW…." the adored coo shot out through the class room which caused Cream to Blush.

"I thought it might brighten your day." said Chip, "I was heading over toward the office and I saw these flowers and thought of you."

Cream Hugged Chip, "Thanks."

"Any thing for a loving wife."

"Hey Mr. Gia!" yelled A female two tailed fox who wore a green dress with a red medallion in the middle of it. A freshman.

"Oh hey Miss. Prower." smiled Chip back, "Tell Tails and Cosmo I said hi."

"Sure thing."

"Well you better go." said Cream, "I've got a class to teach and you know how Mr. Chameleon is about slacker."

"Yeah… since he got the job as being principle things have changed a lot." Chip sighed, "Well off to work."

Cream leaded in a kissed the Chihuahua right before he flew off.

Slate turned back toward Crystal, "Anyway as I was saying, when I got home last night I thought I was in the clear. For once I actually was going to thank your dad for not calling dad to come pick me up, but instead of not calling him then he called him later."

**The night before:**

"Errrkkk." Slate cringed as he opened the door of his house, not a single light was on. Only the moon lit up the steps that went up to his room.

One by one he slowly stepped up the stair. _Just a few more steps, and every thing will be Oka…._

"And where do you think you are going Mr.?"

Slate spun around to see his father standing at the foot of the stairs with his arms crossed, "Uh, to my room. Dad, just had to get some water that's all."

Shadow the hedgehog slowly walked up the stairs, "And uh…. how much of an idiot do you think I am?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah uh is right!" screamed Shadow, "I just got a call from That Faker Sonic saying you were groping his daughter!"

"Now dad…"

"Look, son, I've been around along time. Okay. Longer than you think."

"Hey don't give me this speech again, I know you are some ultimate life form, who never ages and is over sixty something now. Ya loved some girl Maria who got shot and sent you into orbit for a free fall crash too…."

The Onyx hedgehog grabbed his son's shoulder, "Shut up!"

Slate cut a death glare at his father.

"Hey whip that look of your face before I beat it out of you!"

"Shadow? What's going on Sweetie?"

"Nothing Rosy. Go on back to bed."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning."

"See you even woke your mother up!"

"Me, you are the one screaming bloody murder up here." said Slate calmly.

"Well I'm not going to tell her about this incident, because I don't want her putting stress on the baby."

"So what about that squirt that's gonna be born. It'll be your perfect baby any way it's not like you cared about me!"

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me! All you care about is Mother, that squirt and killing that flying shiny rock Mephiles, never in my life you did any thing for me. You never cared if I got hurt or any thing."

"That's not true." growled Shadow, "None of it is true."

"Oh really? Then why didn't you come to the hospital when I fell and broke my leg? Huh?"

"I was busy."

"Precicly, and all I asked was for some sympathy and you just brushed me off."

"Now you look here!" Shadow's crimson eyes flared, "I don't care who and what you think you are, but I have cared, cause if I didn't your ass would be on the streets. So now you get up stairs, and you are grounded for two months, no phone, no computer, no friends, or games."

"But…"

"Don't but me not GET!!!" Shadow gave his son a sift kick in the rear before marching himself down the stairs.

Slate growled but kept on walking, wishing he had another life.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: School Trouble

Chapter 3: School Trouble

"I've very sorry about what had happened, I can't help my dad is such an idiot." Crystal sighed tuning back to her English work sheet.

"I know." Slate scribbled his name on his before standing up and turning it in, 'Here ya go Mrs. Gia."

The black hedgehog got ready to turn to go back to his desk.

"Um Mr. Slate, you didn't answer number 25." said Cream holding his paper up.

"Oh, I couldn't figure it out." said the Black hedgehog rubbing the back of his neck.

"No excuse, that's what your notes are for. That is if you took any…."

Slate cut a nervous smile over toward the rabbit, "Oh yes, I got my notes…."

"Then why didn't you answer 25?"

"Uh…"

Cream sat the paper down before slipping a pair of reading glasses on, "Bring me your notes…."

"Uh yeah, I left them at the house Mrs. Gia, I'll be sure to bring them tomorrow."

Cream cut a deadly look at her student, "Take the paper and use your book instead and answer the question."

"Fine." Slate grabbed the paper and threw himself into his seat, "Stupid, no good…"

Crystal's eyes shot over toward him.

"What was that Mr.?"

"Nothing." grumbled the black hedgehog.

"Nothing my rear Mr." said Cream, "To Mr. Chameleon's office. NOW!"

The rabbit pointed toward the door.

"What gotten with you?!?" screamed Slate, "Did Chip Bite your ass wrong last night!"

The class burst into laughter, "Hey hush it!" screamed Cream, "Get to the office now!"

"Whatever." Slate walked out the door before slamming it and knocking the pictures on a small cubby fall to the ground.

The class still was snickering, "Shut it now!" cried Cream, "Just because of that, I've got two more work sheets and thirty questions in the book."

"Awww…." moaned the rest of the class.

Crystal glanced up at the clock, another hour and a half, "Great." she said out loud, there would be now way she could stand on doing all of this work.

Her hand shot in the air.

Cream's angered glace caught it, "Yes Mrs. Crystal?!?"

"May I please go the bathroom?"

The rabbit growled a bit as she wrote Crystal a pass, "Be sure to check on your Boyfriend while you are at it."

A few snickers came from the class room.

"Yeah, she's got to go screw him in the bathroom" screamed a female echid-bat who sat in the back on the class room.

"Oh shut up, Sharen!" screamed Crystal, "At least I've seen more than you have with BOB."

"Bob? Who's that?!?"

"Your battery operated boyfriend." snapped Crystal as she walked out of the room fuming, but somewhat smiling as she hears the class laugh at Sharen."

She walked down the hallway and glanced outside where the courtyard was and instead of being in the office where he was supposed to be he was sitting there, with a cigarette in his mouth.

Crystal burst through the glass double doors, "Hey Slate, since when did you start smoking?"

A slight smile came a crossed the hedgehog's lips, "Since my father told me I couldn't." he flicked the cigarette onto the ground, "If you don't like it I'll stop."

"Who said I didn't like it, and besides, I'm getting tired of all this, especially Sharen."

"Oh that mutant wretch? Hey don't let her bother you, and besides, I'm planning on cutting class, or maybe the rest of school, ya wanna cut with me?"

"Sure thing, I mean it's not like I'm not grounded for life any way, and besides with your speed faster than mine they wouldn't catch us."

Slate smiled, "For such a daddy's girl you sure are bad."

"Oh shut it, daddy's girl nothing, the only reason I'm bad is so I can piss him off, the only thing is….. I heard him say something the other day that really made me confused."

*two weeks before*

Crystal had just fallen asleep when she heard the most god awful screaming downstairs. Immediately she jumped out of bed and ran toward the stairs outside of the kitchen.

"Amy I just don't get it first vandalizing School property and then she winds up going to some party with some guy we know nothing about?"

"Sonic calm down, all she did was scribble on her desk, nothing major, and the party was a birthday party and she went with Slate, that's Shadow's son."

"I DON'T CARE AMY!!!" screamed Sonic, "SHE KNOW'S WHAT WE EXPECT OF HER!"

"She's a teenager, you know how that goes." said Amy.

"Yes of course I do, how can't we know." screamed Sonic, "She's becoming more like her father…. every single day…. before we know it she'll wind up like you did."

*back to present*

"It had sounded like he was talking about some one else, but I know he's my father, I have his eye shape…… I just don't get it."

"Well why worry about it Crystal, father or not he doesn't understand teenagers anyway, so just ignore it and lets go."

"Fine with me." Crystal leapt into Slates arms as he immediately sped off the school property.


	5. Chapter 4: The truth Comes out

Chapter 4: The Truth Comes out

"Mom. Momma, he's stirring."

"Huh?"

Razor's eyes fluttered open as a blurred image sat in front of him.

"MOM!!!" A girl's voice yelled out.

"I'm busy!" Yelled another voice as Razors Vision came back to him.

"Ugh. Stupid bitch." the girls gaze turned toward Razor, "Hey you okay?"

Razors eyes widened at the sight of this beautiful girl.

She was a fox. She was white with natural grey highlights. Then a second gaze really made him smile inside. Her cheek fur was dyed a bright red and her ears were pierced with black rings. Her eyes were a hazel color. She wore a short sleeved shirt with the words Death to the Rules on it, along with a plaid mini skirt and boots. For accessories she wore spiked bracelets and a necklace and she wore a pair of square rimmed glasses, which to him it look like prescription.

"Yeah I'm fine." said Razor sitting up and looking around, "What the fuck happened?"

"We found you passed out right inside of the alley way, you must be new to town."

"Huh?"

"Yeah that's what I figured," said the fox, "The Under boys usually beat up the new comers."

"I never saw any…"

"Shhh… it's okay." The fox interrupted him, "So like who are you and where do you come from?"

"Well, uh, my name is Razor Scar."

She smiled, "Nice name."

"Well what about yours?" He kept his very risqué' comments to himself, cause to him this fox looked, well, and hot."

"Oh my name, Luna Grace. Hate it though, it's too girly. Call me just Lue."

"Lue, very nice name for well a young lady of your well, sexy looks."

"Aww… thanks. So where do you come from?"

"Me? Ok I come from a place called Moebuis."

"WHAT?!?" With out hesitation the girl leapt and covered Razors mouth, "You mean to tell me you come from anti-mobuis?"

Razor nodded.

"Dear God help you." She leaned back, "My father was from anti-mobius."

"Who the hell's your father?" asked Razor getting a bit confused and excited.

"Oh, his name is Miles."

"You mean, Miles the Fox?"

"Yes." she nodded.

"Wow, can I meet him, that's my fathers old acquaintance."

"Your father's acquaintance? Just who is your father?"

"His name is Scourge the Hedgehog. He's an ass hole though"

"Uh. Scourge? The king of Moebuis?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You are a prince from another world!!!" she screamed, "I knew it, no one beloved me but I knew it!"

"You knew what?"

"I've been seeing a bunch of things…. this might be strange, but I have a purple Chaos emerald."

"YOU FUCKIN WHAT!!!"

"Shhh…. that's what I said, and just like that Mephiles guy that's on large used it to look in the past, I can use it to see the future, and in it was a blurred green image, and I believe it was you and some how it like spoke to me and said that you'd come here to change this world, but in order for that I'd have to help you find a secret that your father never told you of. The only weird thing is, in that emerald, I saw one of my friends from School. Her name is Crystal; I just don't know what she has to do with you though."

"Honey, are you okay?" an off white fox walked in with a sundress on.

"I'm a step ahead of you mom. He's fine, you can go now!"

"Hey don't you scream at me young lady don't make me get your father in here."

"Go ahead I don't care."

"Alright then, MILES!!!"

"What?!?"

"Your daughter needs a talking too." Lue's mother walked out as Mile's footsteps could be heard.

"You complain even worse than Grease did." said Miles.'

"Don't even mention your past loves to me."

Miles then walked in to the room, once in he froze in his tracks, "No way."

"Father this is."

"I KNOW WHO HE IS!!!" screamed Miles, "Razor…. what in the hell are you doing here?"

"How in the hell do you know my name?" asked Razor, "I know of you, how can you know of me."

"Well duh, your father kicked me out after you were brought to anti-mobuis, he should have just left you where you were born, instead of kidnapping his own son."

"DO WHAT?" Razor's eyes shot open.

"You heard me, have you ever wondered who your mother was?" asked Miles walking up to the boy.

"My father said she died giving birth to me."

"No quite." said Miles, "Your father, lied, your mother most defiantly lives, and I bet he told you that you were born in Moebuis didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"That's a lie too."

Lue looked at her father, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you Luna." said Miles, "Razor here, is a prince of course, but he was born on Mobius not moebuis, and what I've been telling you about you seeing things in that emerald of yours isn't true, and Crystal. That's his sister."

"SAY WHAT?!?" Both said at the same time.

"Yes, Sonic is her foster father."

"So you are saying that Crystal is a princess and her father's been treating her like crap all these years."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah and what about my mother, who is she if you claim she's alive?!?"

"You mean Miss Rose?"

"Yes." said Miles.

"Wait, did you say Rose?"

"Yes."

"Before my father left me, he said that he wanted me to straighten out Mobuis and even rule it, he told me I could have every woman in it except one."

Miles shook his head, "He's at it again."

"Huh?"

"The woman that your father wants is your mother, and her name it Amy Rose."

"And why would he want her back if he kept me away so long, I mean if she loved him why didn't they…"

"She didn't. You and your Sister was an accident." stated Miles, "Your father Raped Amy Rose, and kidnapped you before your sister was born, you are a twin."


	6. Chapter 5:Family, Friends, and Suprises

Chapter 5: Family, Friends, and Surprises.

Slate came to a stop in the Mystic Ruins.

"Ya think this is a good place?"

"For what?" Crystal arched an eye brow up.

Slate smiled, "For us to skip class." He started walking up toward her.

"Well its big enough." said the Pink hedgehog slowly walking backwards till her back hi the back of a huge oak tree.

Slate passionately kissed his girlfriend with his palm against her face.

He pulled back and looked back into her ice blue eyes, "You are so beautiful Crystal, and even of all the bad things your father has done to you he gave you a beautiful body and a name."

"Yeah."

He started kissing her again deeper this time.

One hand wrapped around his back while the other clutched the back of the tree.

Slowly they started to sink.

"I love you Slate." said Crystal lightly.

"I love you… HOLEY SHIT!!!"

He jerked as he caught a figure in the corner of his eye, "Your DAD!!!"

Crystal jumped up along with the black hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog's gaze turned toward a green figure walking down a path.

"Holey Freak. What did he do to himself?"

"I don't know, but we can't let him see…"

"HEY!!!" The figure called out.

"Too late." said Slate.

The two walked out from behind the tree, "Uh dad sorry." said Crystal looking down.

"Hey Mr. Hedgehog." said Slate looking down, "Nice new look."

"Say what?!?" Scourge the hedgehog stood in front of him, "I'm not your dad!"

"Huh?" Crystal looked up, "Oh I'm so sorry sir." she back away, "I though you were my dad. Heh heh. You two kinda look alike, except you are cooler looking."

"True that." said Slate, "My fathers stuck up and what we call Emo."

Scourge's head cocked to the side, "You two look like some people I know, and miss…"

"Crystal's my name."

"Miss. Crystal, may I ask do you know any body by the name of Amy Rose."

"Amy? That My mother." said Crystal.

"It is?" asked Scourge smiling, "No wonder you looked kinda familiar. And from the way you look, should it be by chance you mistook me for Sonic the hedgehog?"

"Yeah." sighed Crystal that's my dad.

"A pain in the ass too." said Slate.

Scourge chuckled, "This is great."

"What is?" asked Crystal.

"Well it's been about Sixteen years since I've seen my dear friends Amy and Sonic. Actually your mother and I used to have a thing a long time ago."

"Really, mom dated a cool guy like you?!?" asked Crystal.

"Yup."

Slate looked at the pink hedgehog, "And I thought your mother had bad taste."

Scourge examined Slate, "And who is your Father, boy?"

"Oh, my dad is Shadow the hedgehog."

"HA!" laughed Scourge, "Stripes had a kid?"

"What's so funny? You know my dad too?"

"I know a lot of people." said Scourge, "But I guess Stripes got hooked up with…"

He saw Slates three bangs, "Rosy?"

"How do you now these people?" asked Crystal.

"I've been around, but if you must ask, I'm not from here."

"I can tell." said Slate, "You've got a crown. Are you royalty?"

"Yes. My name is King Scourge the hedgehog."

"KING SCOURGE?"

"Yeah."

"That's what we just got through studying about your country, Anti-Mobuis."

"I'm in your history books?"

"Yeah." said Slate.

"Well, enough about History lets go show him to mom and dad. I bet they'd be surprised to see you again after all these years."

"Oh yes. They'd be surprised."


	7. Chapter 6: So Low Like the down Unda

Chapter 6: So Low, Like the down unda.

"Ugh. Ugh. Da…"

"Silver take your daughter." Blaze held a light purple hedge cat in her arms, which continuously stretched her arms out for her father, who was sitting on the couch, to hold her.

"Come on." Silver sighed as he grabbed his daughter from Blaze's arms, "She's getting heavier and heavier."

"Quit complaining, now you play with her while I get ready for Sonic and Amy to get here."

"Oh they are coming over?" asked Silver bouncing his daughter on his knee.

"Yes." said Blaze walking out of the room into the kitchen, "None of this would have happened if he wouldn't have stayed locked up."

Silver's ears drooped, nearly seventeen years and he still has not told her how Mephiles got released, and the fact how he couldn't tell Blaze or the other's about the crystalline hedgehog's son…. it made him feel so low.

"Hey Kala, how would you like to play patty cake?" Silver turned and smiled at his daughter. He remembered when Crystal, Scourges daughter, was about Kayla's age. 18 months, and growing.

"Ya da…."

"Alright." He grabbed Kala's tiny gloved hands, "Patty cake Patty cake baker's man…"

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"There they are!" yelled Blaze from the kitchen.

"I'll get it." said Silver jumping up and putting Kala on his side as he walked toward the door and opened it.

Some one was there.

"I pot head."

"Narlan…."

"May I come in?"

"Why not?" growled Silver, "I mean it's not like you'll tell every one our secret if I don't."

Narlan smirked and cooed at Kala, "How's uncles baby niece?"

Kala giggled and threw a finger in her mouth to chew because she was near the end of her teething, her golden eyes shined.

"Never would believe you'd become a father." snapped Narlan.

"So much for you to say." said Silver, "You don't even have a girl friend."

"Oh on the contrary. I got one, but she's back in Soleanna."

"Well then why don't you go back to her?"

"Oh an miss out on my niece growing." He tapped her nose playfully.

The gesture made Kala jump and bite her fingers.

"WAAAHHHH!!!"

"You see what you made her do?" Silver growled, "It's okay baby, don't cry daddy's here."

He bounced her up and down as she clung to her father's chest fur.

"Whatever. So where's blaze?"

"Cooking." that was the only Silver said before there was another knock.

"Hello, the life of every thing is here." Sonic's voice called out.

"Oh yeah, you are the Ultimatum." laughed Amy, as the two walked into the living room.

"Hey ya lil kala." said Sonic, "You upset? What happened Silver?"

"She bit her finger."

Amy sighed, "And this is where we wait for the pun."

"The finger food one?" asked Sonic, "Nah, too old."

"Any way. So what lead way have you got on Mephiles?" asked Amy plopping down on the couch.

"Not much." said Blaze walking in with a tray of sweet tea, "But we've been hearing similar killings to what has happened to Big. But now the killings are in Downduna."

"The Australian section?" asked Sonic.

"Yes." said Narlan, "A brother and a sister pair have seen some of their closest friends killed, and they want justice."

"Well who are they?" asked Amy, "Also where is Shadow and Rosy?"

"Oh they had to go to the doctor's office for another ultrasound."

"Oh okay." said Amy.

"Well I invited to this place they should arrive here so….

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Eh any bloke here?" a heavily accented voice came from the foyer of Silver's and Blazes house.

"We are in here." said Silver out loud.

The rest watched as two of Sonic's well, now former enemies walked in. Nick and Nack.


	8. Chapter 7: The Cake of Disaster

Chapter 7: Cake of disaster

"So your parents live in a community out side of Station Square?" asked Scourge Running along side Crystal and Slate.

"Yes." said Crystal, "That's where we are going now I'm sure mom and dad would like to see you after all these years."

Scourge smirked, "Of Course."

"Hey Uh Sire…."

"Just call me Scourge." said Scourge jumping over a fallen log.

"Okay, Scourge." said Slate, "I got a question to ask."

"Okay shoot."

"Why aren't you and Mrs. Rose still together?"

Scourge came to a complete stop sinking his shoes soles in the ground causing them to leave an impression in the ground. Crystal and Slate stopped too.

"Well… That boy is a very good question." said Scourge, "Lets walk. Instead of run."

"Okay. I'm interested about why she chose my dad over you."

"Well how about we make this quick, only a few single words can describe why." said Scourge, "Those words: Karma, Fear, Nonsatifaction, and Blue."

"Ah you mean dad?" asked Crystal.

"Yeah."

"Oh turning down a King, is a major bummer."

"Yeah but I'm dealing." he frowned outerly and grinned innerly, "I have a feeling things will turn out good for me."

"That's good, lets keep going." said Crystal taking off with Scourge and Slate to her sides.

Scourge looked at her, "She runs pretty fast for a female."

In just a few more seconds they arrived at the door step of her mom and dads house.

"I better stay outside." said Slate, "Your father isn't to fond of me."

"Yeah." said Crystal opening the door, "Mom. Dad."

There was nothing.

"Huh. Well that's strange." said Crystal, "Well come on in."

Scourge slowly walked into the foyer of the house. On the walls were nothing but pictures of Sonic, Amy and Crystal.

"Hmmm… Your mother's hair has grown out since the last time since we met." said Scourge staring out a professional pick of Amy.

"Yeah, as long as I've known Moms hair has been long."

"Really?" Scourge turned back toward the pick and smiled, "More for me to grab after I get her…"

"Well, It doesn't look like they here, so do you want to go eat out?" asked Crystal, "We got a diner, and you seem a bit hungry."

"Sure thing, just don't hint who I am." Scourge took his crown off and placed it on a small table in the foyer, "Don't want some one seeing me and freaking out."

"Okay. Lets go." Crystal and Scourge walked out the house and Slate followed them toward the diner.

* * *

Razor walked out onto the side walk outside Lue's house, "Where does Crystal live?"

"Oh just down the street." said the White fox, "I'll Show you."

"Okay, but I'm a bit impatient, I run fast can you keep up?"

"Of course." laughed Lue. She stood there, "Dad didn't give me two tails for nothing,"

She without hesitating started spinning her tails, and lifted off the ground and started flying away, "Follow me."

"I intend to." laughed Razor running behind her.

"Yeah."

In just a few seconds they arrived outside of the house.

Lue grabbed the door handle and walked in. She was always welcome there.

"CRYSTAL!!!"

Razor followed her inside the house in the foyer was tons of pictures.

"There's no one here, it's never that quiet here." said Lue.

Razors eyes cut over toward the small table toward the left of him. His eyes widened when his eyes saw the crown. He grabbed it, "I know why it's so quiet. It's to late… he's already been here." said the Green hedgehog, "Mom's gone…."

"Oh no." said Lue, "I'm taking that isn't good."

"No it isn't." said Razor, "This is bad, I've got to go find and save her, but I know nothing about this Mobius."

"That's a cake of disaster." said Lue shaking her head, "That's a double whammy And Karma mixed baked with the fire of an earthly hell."


	9. Chapter 8: MAJOR trouble

Chapter 8: MAJOR Trouble.

Shadow grasped Rosy's hand as the doctor, a female Hawk, ran the ultrasound machine a crossed her belly. The cold gel along with the machine made Rosy Cringe.

The black hedgehog looked up at the 4D technology Screen at a beautiful female hedgehog with all he could tell had dark pink fur.

"Seems like your little baby is doing okay. The heart beat is perfect and the vital signs are just right."

"That's good." said Rosy Smiling as she looked up at Shadow's crimson eyes, "Uh."

Shadow laughed as he watched the baby kick on the screen. "Heh, seems like Lil Katie thinks so too."

"Alright." The bird said, "You are ready, lets get this gel cleaned off and you'll be ready to go, in less than three months. You'll be proud parents of a baby girl."

Both Rosy and Shadow smiled. The Doctor cleaned off the gel.

The pink hedgehog stood up and pulled her shirt over her belly which was a blue and black maternity Shirt.

Putting her arm around Shadows they walked out of the room.

A few minutes later they were walking out of the Doctors office.

"Shadow." Rosy called out in a small light voice.

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

"Well what do you want?" asked Shadow looking over toward Rosy.

"How about we go to the diner and decide. Cause I'm not too sure."

"Okay. I've got about 50 mobuims on me. I don't think that will be a problem, and besides Katie's gotta eat too."

"Yeah."

* * *

Scourge's eyes gazed around the diner as Crystal and Slate sat on one side and Scourge sat on the other.  
"This diner looks pretty nice." replied Scourge, "So how long has it been here?"

"Oh this thing?" asked Crystal, "Dad said It came here when I was two years old."

"Really?" asked Scourge picking up his menu and reading over it, "I've got a few mobuims…."

His eyes scrolled over it.

"They serve chilidogs?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm getting." said Crystal, "I love those things."

"Just like Blue." laughed Scourge.

"Ugh. How can you eat those wretched things? I hate em." said Slate, "They leave a bad after taste."

"Crystal, how do you know you never touched one?"

"Whatever."

Scourge placed his menu down and looked out the glass window, and jumped as he saw two people he hadn't seen in the past Sixteen years. Shadow and Rosy.

"Oh, hey look order me a sweet tea," said Scourge quickly, "And the chilidogs, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Uh, Okay."

Scourge burst from the table and toward the diner's restroom.

"Man I bet he had to go bad." said Slate.

"Uh, bad… let me show you something…."

"SLATE?!? CRYSTAL?!? What on earth are you two doing here?"

"Oh, hi dad."

"Young lady." said Rosy, "You better give us one good explanation, and last I heard you were grounded for a LONG time."

"Well yes em. Well. Mom and dad are gone and I got hungry so I came here to eat and I ran into Razor."

"Yeah… and speaking of which why are you here?" asked Shadow.

"Same reason dad." a sweat dropped formed.

"Okay."

"Honey, lets get to go plates I want to go on home." said Rosy.

"Okay, that sounds good." said Shadow, "As for you two, you better head on home after this I will call too…"

*Ringtone on Shadow's Cell. I am all I am all I am.*

"Who?" Shadow lifted the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

After a moment of silence a growl came from Shadow's throat as he cut a death glare over toward Slate, whose ears folded down.

"What is it." whispered Crystal.

"He…. knows."

"I Very well do! That was Espio." yelled Shadow, "You two are now in MAJOR trouble. Let's, go."

"What about our food?" asked Slate.

"I SAID NOW!!!"

Shadow screamed, "Rosy I'll cook you something at the house, as for these two we've got to have a BIG parent and child meeting. Starting with you missy."

Crystal gulped as he pointed his gloved finger in her face.


	10. Chapter 9: Are u my father?

Chapter 9: Are you my father?

Scourge looked around, slowly peeking out the door of the bathroom, he walked out.

"Seems strange, they left…" said the green hedgehog walking.

"Um, sir." A hand touched his shoulder.

Scourge turned around to see a waitress. A light purple hedgehog with white quill tips, her eye were an unnatural green. She wore a tee shirt with the diners logo and a pair of cloth pants. Apparently this was uniform.

"Ah, yes?"

"Your group has left unexpectly," her eyes glanced Scouge, "And, we haven't fixed the food yet, do you still want your order?"

"Yes… please," said the green hedgehog, "Say, have you had lunch yet?"

"Well… no…."

"When's your next break?"

"Ten Minutes." said the Hedgehog looking at the clock..

"Would you like to have lunch on me?"

"Well… I don't really know you…."

Scourge chuckled, "Let's start with introductions. I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Okay, I'm Diamond."

"Pretty name," said Scourge, "Now, for my name, don't scream it too loud."

"Okay…."

"I'm King Scourge of Mobius…"

"What?"

"Shhhh…."

"Okay…. I will… but I… didn't know… I'm sorry, sire…"

"No, I plan to stay incognito, from your tales I've been dead, for years. I know… I heard about it from a few kids…."  
"But, what about Mr. Shadow and the rest." She turned, "They talk about their hated battles with you."

"They do?"

"Yeah," said Diamond, "Well look, you head to your table, and I'll bring our food, and we can continue our conversation. Please excuse me sire."

"Just, call me Scourge, remember… I'm incognito."

Diamond chuckled, "Just as I am…" she said to her self, "He keeps away from Shadow, I keep away from my younger half brothers."

* * *

"So what gives you the right to smart off at Cream like that any way?" screamed Shadow, "She's not good, at handling stress and you know that!"

"Look dad, I don't care, she sent me to the office for some dumb ass thing, as not filling out the last question." Slate, crossed his arms.

"And what about you running from School?" asked Rosy, "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"No it wasn't, we wanted to get away, and with old crabby, blue berry over there, Crystal, didn't have much freedom any way."

"And what the hell gave you the right to take my daughter from her learning environment!" screamed Sonic standing up out of his chair.

"Don't yell at him like that!" screamed Shadow, "He's my son."

"But he had his filthy hands all over my daughter!"

"How dare you call our son filithy!" screamed Rosy, "He's no worse than, her father!"

There was a sudden silence.

"What was that?" asked Crystal.

"Nothing… It has nothing to do with you." replied Sonic.

"No, tell me." growled Crystal, "I've heard you say it too…"

"There you go running your mouth again Rosy." said Amy.

"Well I just let it slip."

"DAD TELL ME NOW!" cried Crystal, "Are you my FATHER?"

Sonic's ears drooped, "Crystal, there is a reason that I've been protecting you from male figures…"

"ARE YOU MY DAMN FATHER OR NOT?" Crystal shot out of her seat.

"Adoptive father yes." sighed Sonic, "Biological father, no."

"You are meaning to tell me, all thease years…. " tears formed in Crystal's eyes.

Slate stood up to hug her.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" screamed Sonic.

Crystal looked up, "NO SONIC… NOW THAT I KNOW YOU AREN'T MY FATHER, I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU!"

She embraced Slate, "Believe it or not I've loved him and will always love him no matter what you say!"

"So, BLUE BERRY, If your not her father who is? What's his name huh?"

"His name….." Sonic paused, "Is Scourge the hedgehog."

Crystal's eyes widened as her tear filled eyes as she looked up at Slate, "The guy we saw today…."

"That….was him?"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Shadow.

"Her real father is here," said Slate, "That's who we were eating with at the diner, before you two came and got us."

"Oh no…" Sonic looked toward Amy, "He's probably after you…. and the other child must be with him."

"Was there any one with him?" asked Amy.

"No… he was by his self." replied Crystal.

"So, that means, either, the boy's still in Moebuis or here." said Sonic.

"What are you two saying?" asked Crystal.

"Crystal, when you were born, you weren't born in a hospital, you were born in a mystical cave in Mobuis, you were the product of a bad mishap with your mother and Scourge…."

"Your mother was raped." said Rosy.

"Shut it!" cried Amy…

"You were?"

"Yes, rather a scary experience, I cant go into full details."

"Well, your mom gave birth to a boy, while the whole crew, including Scourge was there, and with some new found power he kidnapped your brother."

"You are saying I'm a twin?"

"More than that." said Shadow, "you are the twin princess from the Alternate univerce, of Moebuis."

"And I've been living a crappy life style like this when, I could be living it up?" Crystal shot up, "Other than Slate, I hate all of you!"

She started to storm off.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" Screamed Sonic.

"NO! YOU CAN START YOUR OWN FAMILY AT LEAST YOU'LL CARE FOR THAT CHILD!" screamed the pink hedgehog as Slate followed.

"Slate, you better…"

"Shut it, dad. I'm going with her, where she goes I go… you can't stop me…"

The two the walked out the house, and Crystal jumped into Slates arms.

"Where too?"

"The diner. Pronto, we are leaving Mobius."


	11. Chapter 10: Family Reunion

Chapter 10: Family Reunion

"What am I to do, I don't know shit about this place!" Razor growled under his breath.

"Hey, calm down." said Lue, "And there's no need to cuss like that."

"Look, for one I cuss either when I'm upset or Pissed." screamed the green hedgehog, "I'm VERY upset, and I'm about a quarter of an inch to getting pissed."

"Does your father let you curse like that?"

"LOOK MY FATHER IS A DUMB ASS! He's one bastard, that's the reason why, I'm like this! I could have had a mother and a normal life and besides that he curses worse than a sailor…. that's why I'm this way…."

Lue put her hand on Razors shoulder, "It'll be okay…"

"I hope so…" sighed the Verde hedgehog.

"It will. Now, I've got a little allowance… and if you want we can go grab some grub."

Razor smirked, "I liked how you put it that way. Sure thing, I could go for some food it really calms the nerves."

* * *

Scourge sat stirring a lemon packet into his sweet tea.

"Here's our food." Diamond smiled sitting down,

She set his chilidogs in front of Scourge, and she had ordered a chicken plate.

"So why are you back here in Mobius?" asked Diamond, sitting down.

"Jumping to the chase aren't we?" asked the green hedgehog, "Well see my son, wanted to visit the place, and so I kinda got separated on the warp here."

"And you aren't looking for him?" Diamond pulled a strip off her chicken..

"Nope." said Scourge biting into a chilidog.

"Why is that?"

"He's a little bad ass…" stated Scourge, "He for once, I belived he could fend for himself."

"Well when you think about it… that's what my father did…. before he ran off with some other woman… and left my sickly mother for dead."

"That sounds horrible."

"Not, really… I've seen many people die… a few by my hands." Diamond took a sip of her drink.

"So, why are you here?" asked Scourge, "In a diner like this?"

"Jumping to the chase now are we?" Diamonds green eyes cut up, smiling.

Scourge chuckled, "Nice one..."

"I might look, a nice and sweet girl, but I'm a devil in disguise." chuckled Diamond.

"Devils in disguises are my thing." Scourge stuffed another chili dog in his mouth.

"But, I'm different." said the female hedgehog, "Very different."

"Well from my point of view…" Scourge took a sip of tea, "Dark and evil is normal."

"You'd consider me evil?" asked Diamond.

"It's really according to what back round you've had."

Diamond smiled, "Well… my father… he's very evil…. and I've got a half brother…."

"Who's your father?"

"My father's name is Mephiles the dark."

Scourge's eyes widened, "Say what?"

"Yes." Diamond smirked, "My father passed his powers through my mother… whom he seduced her with the promise, he kept."

"Which was?"

"Love me and your child shall be like me…."

Scourge chuckled, "It must have worked, so what all can you do since you have Mephiles powers."

"I'll show you at a better time…" said Diamond looking up, "But from what it seems there's two teenagers standing behind you with a bewildered look."

Scourge turned, "Damn it you!"

"Father?" screamed Razor, "What the hell are you doing here? And where's my mother?"

Scourge stood up, "Excuse me." Diamond nodded, "What the fuck are you talking about? Your mother is dead!"

Lue grabbed Scourge's arm ,"Not quite you old fart!"

"Who's this broad?" Scourge smacked her hand away.

"She's my friend!" screamed Razor, "It's no use in trying to hide her… where did you hid my mom?"

"Look boy, I don't know what started knowing at your ass but, your-mother is…"

Razor growled and back handed Scourge, sending saliva flying.

"YOU BETTER…"

Lue, grabbed Scourge's arms, "Listen here, I don't care if you are the king of hell, you are a bastard!"

"Don't talk about what you don't know."

"Tell that to Miss Rose."

Scourge's eyes narrowed but re widened with a smile, "Well looks like you got you a bitch to help you find out your life…"

"This bitch here also told me I have a sister…"

"That my son's a lie." laughed Scourge, "You were the only child."

"That's not what I heard dad." The three turned to see Crystal standing at the diner's door with Slate beside her.

"Oh hello again. How's your father Blue doing?"

"Father? Ha!" sneered Crystal, "I hate to set it to you but I am your daughter. Not blue's"

Scourge turned toward Razor who stood wide eyed.

"Told you dad." Razor walked up toward Crystal… "I might not know you, but I'm sorry for all of this… my name is Razor."

"My Name's Crystal… and…"

"WHOAH WHOAH WHOAH! Wait one dad blasted minute here." Scourge was released from Lue. "Give me proof that you are my daughter! I'm not going to accept this unless there is proof."

Crystal turned, "There's a few things… I have a green tail. My eye shape is yours… any more?"

"No…" Scourge's eyes narrowed, "But I'm wondering how…."

"Well here's how dad, you raped mom, you tricked everyone in helping finding Mephiles."

Diamond looked up toward Scourge, "I'm going to clock back in." she lipped and stood up.

"Then you brought mom to a cave in Solleanna, and with some freakish power you froze every one, while you kidnapped me."

"Then I was born after you left." said Crystal, "But from what I'm thinking is that Razor hates you… and I hate my father… and mother…"

"You got that right." said Razor.

"Well I'm proposing a deal, if it's okay with our father here."

"Shoot away." huffed Scourge.

"Both Slate and I go back to Anti Mobuis while Razor stays here…"

Lue cut her eye over toward the young green hedgehog and smiled. He returned the smile.

"And from what I see is he likes Lue…"

"No Crystal… I couldn't…."

"You can…. I've got Slate you've got him…"

"And what do I get out of this?" asked Scourge, "I mean it's not easy to realize that you have 2 children instead of 1."

"I'll help rule Anti-Mobuis, learn the ways of being dark like you, and Razor, can live a normal life, here, get to know the system and take over this world, which by hearing from our studies at school, it's what you want to do."

"Boy you are my Daughter." laughed Scourge, "You think like me too… Okay… It's a deal…."

"But… you must leave our mother ALONE." added Razor

Scourge's eyebrow arched, "Yeah, whatever you say son…."

"So, when are you going?" asked Lue.

"When our father is ready."

Crystal leaned Forward and hugged Razor, "Just because we just met, doesn't mean we cant stay in touch… but whatever you do, don't tell father where I'm at…."

"Sure thing…"

"Well I'm ready to scram from this place any way," said Scourge, shaking his head, "Here's the warp ring…. uh…."

"Crystals' my name."

"Yeah, right Crystal…"

Scourge threw the warp ring out as Crystal and Slate jumped through it.

The green hedgehog pointed his finger in his sons face, "You better have this place in the palm of your hand… in at least five years or you are grounded…."

"From what?" sneered Razor.

"Your life." Scourge then jumped through the ring.


	12. Chapter 11: Birth Mark

Another Life Chapter 11:

Scourge shook his head as he stepped out of the warp ring.

"Damn," he thought to himself, "One moment I'm the father of an idiotic son. Now I'm the father of that plus a hard headed chick."

He then chuckled, "Heh, two birds' one stone."

"Slate look at this!" Crystal's eyes widened at the view from the balcony of Castle Alcorn, "Can you believe it we went from nothing to something!"

The black hedgehog grabbed her hand, "Yes it's hard to believe but maybe this way we'll both get the lives we want."

"What are you two excited about?" the green hedgehog walked up to them.

"Father, if I may call you." Started Crystal, "A life like this is all new to me. Sonic, my adoptive father now, gave us a hell of a life."

"Yeah, he wouldn't even let us be together." Stated Slate, "I'd have to come sneak out in the middle of the night to be with her, and wound up getting caught most of the time."

"Figures." Sneered Scourge, "I know how blue is. There's no need to tell me. He's always set on the greater good, and being a so called "Hero."

"Just a little too much on the hero thing… especially against that Mephiles guy." Slate looked over the horizon, "But even so that's been one hell of a fight."

Crystal sighed, "Tell me about it."

"So they still haven't stopped Mephiles?" chuckled Scourge, "Again, figures."

Mom wanted me to help destroy him, but I didn't want to, because I knew they'd always have a closer eye on Slate and I."

Scourge chuckled, "You have a good eye. That wasn't the thing for you any way. If I would have known sooner, you'd have been in my castle years ago. I like you, you have my stubbornness."

His gaze then turned toward Slate, "As for you. You've got the skills of Stripes, mixed with the insanity of your mother."

"Well all mom is now is a petty house wife, that's knocked up with my little sister."

Scourge burst into laughter, "I pity her. I really do. Well she used to be a wild and insane girl about 20 years ago. She had a VERY twisted crush on me and in her mind she wanted to love me but kill me for not paying attention to her."

"That's scary." Gulped Crystal to think that Mrs. Rosy would do that."

"Yeah."

"Well I didn't really care for her. As you can tell. She gave up chasing me to be with Stripes after I set her on a mission to kill your adoptive father."

"You wanted to kill DA- I mean sonic?" asked Crystal, "That's crazy."

"Well, I'm his evil twin, and I can't destroy him truly by myself, but continuing, Rosy fell head over heels with Shadow, and I fell head over heels with your mother."

Scourge pointed his finger at Crystal.

"Yeah, a little too much as we hear," Stated Slate.

"Well that's another story at another time." Laughed the Green hedgehog, "Actually, if you really want to know, I'm trying my best to get rid of Blue so we can be together again."

"Together?" asked Crystal, "Sonic and the rest say she was raped by you."

"No. You see after your mom found out she was pregnant she went into shock, so Sonic being a pain like always convinced every one including her that I had raped her… It's kind of stupid I say."

"But you still are my father right?"

"Yes, I am Crystal." He pointed at her tail, "See the dark green streak on your tail?"

"Yeah, what does that scar have to do with any thing?"

"Scar?"

"Yeah, Mephiles attack missed mom and singed my tail."

"Nonsense," the green hedgehog rolled his eyes, "That's our royal birth mark; your brother has the same dark stripe on his tail. As do I."

He turned lifting the hymn of his jacket showing his tail, "That's proof you are my daughter, along with your eye shape and quill tip colors."

"Ok I'm convinced enough."

"Hey, beside the point, may I ask where are rooms are?"

"Rooms?" asked Scourge, "No, I'm not being goody, like Blue. See you two get a room to your own."

"WHAT? REALLY?" both asked at the same time.

"Yep, 1 bath, 2 separate queen sized beds and 1 extra king."

Crystal's eyes widened, "Are you saying?"

Scourge smiled, "As my daughter, you get whatever you desire, and by the way you look at him…"

Slate blushed.

"You'll want a bedding partner soon."

"Wow! This is great!" exclaimed Crystal, "No objections?"

Scourge shook his head, "None. Why should I object, when you've managed to find a partner quicker than your brother? Why should I ruin it, and not let you have the chance I was never given with your mother?"

"SIRE!"

Crystal and Slate turned to see a cream colored bat walk up.

"Hey Modest." Stated scourge, "Here's my daughter Crystal."

"Oh aren't you a pretty thing!" said the Bat with a bow, "I'm Modest, your father's personal servant."

"You kind of look like Mrs. Rouge from our place." Said Slate.

"Ignore him." Laughed Crystal.

"Well show them their room, I'm off to finish, some well dirty work."

"Sure thing King Scourge." Giggled the bat, "This way."

"Oh thank you… uh…" started Slate.

The green hedgehog turned looking over his shoulder, "Just call Me Scourge. Only my underlings call me King."


	13. Chapter 12: Actions

Another Lifer Chapter 12: Actions

Sonic stood up sighing, "Normally I'd stop them… but I guess they need to learn lessons by their own."

"You FAKER!" the Black hedgehog grabbed the neck of the blue hedgehog slamming him back down on to the couch, "DO you Freaking realize what you just did?"

The blue hedgehog jumped back up into Shadow's face, "Yeah, I told Crystal who the hell her father was! Is that a problem?"

Amy took her hands and separated the two, "Boys!"

"No Amy, he needs to know…" said Shadow blocking her and getting closer to Sonics face, "I guess you were so damn deaf, did you not hear them say that SCOURGE was in Mobuis?"

"Yeah, I heard them so what? It's not like Scourge knew who Crystal was any way, since he left with Amy's first Child before she was born!"

Shadow growled, "Don't you get it? She knows that Scourge is the king of anti-Mobuis, if she found him that means she probably explained to him that Amy Rose is her mother!"

"YEAH AND?"

"YOU KNOW…. HE HAS AN OBSESSION OVER AMY ROSE! It may have been 16 years ago, BUT you need to understand…. Now that he's back and his Son is with him… or dead… but that doesn't matter, Amy is a target!"

Amy growled as she violently pushes Shadow away, "YOU Listen here dark boy, I don't think that you are so concerned over me, as much as you are your son…. Cause you know, as well as I do, that if Crystal did find her biological father then most likely so did you son, and me KNOWING Scourge, he probably brought the two back to anti-Mobuis! Now whether he stayed here or not, that I don't know! Sonic, Shadow is partially right, we should have stopped the two before they ran out, because now… they are in more danger than we'd ever know, cause you know, Scourge likes Sugar coating everything to make it look good before releasing his full plan."

Sonic threw himself onto the couch.

"And what makes you two so certain that Scourge was even part of this."

"Faker, I do believe that there is something wrong with your head!" laughed Shadow with a crazed look.

The blue hedgehog jumped back up again, "Why don't you repeat that to my face you damn second rate! It was you son who was screwing around with my daughter any way!"

Shadow pushed Sonic back, "I don't have control over my Sons actions, but it was YOUR house he was getting into!"

Sonic snorted, "You are the one who should have been keeping an EYE on him!"

"And you think I should watch him all the DAMN time!"

"Precisely!" Sonic sneered.

Shadow growled, "You aren't worth my time faker."

"Same to you…. But as of now I Bet that Maria girl you used to talk about wouldn't even like you now"

The black hedgehog's muzzle turned red, "You son of a Bitch DON"T YOU DARE talk about her like that!"

The black hedgehog then reared back and punching the lights out of the blue hedgehog as he fell over the back of the couch.

"Guys!" Silver the hedgehog ran in, "WE'VE GOT SERIOUS problems!"

Amy turned, "What is it SILVER?"

"It's Knuckles!" cried Silver, "Mephiles is on Angel Island, and is holding Rouge CAPTIVE!"


	14. Chapter 13: How to catch a Rose

Chapter 13: How to Catch a Rose

Scourge burst open the door leading to the throne room.

"Ah sire welcome back." Kobar the gray and orange anti Shadow bowed, "How did your visit go?"

The green hedgehogs lip curled in anger at first, remembering he still left the only woman he wanted back with him, still in Mobuis, but a smile slowly formed.

"Very well." he turned, "Not to mention the fact, I've got my daughter, and her love interest upstairs."

"A daughter sire?" the gray hedgehog cocked his head to the side, "I thought Razor was your only one?"

Scourge chuckled, "Apparently not. But... though, she's my daughter, I very well know who her mother is."

"Meaning?"

"What do you mean, by "MEANING?" snapped Scourge, "You know very well, that Amy Rose is the mother!"

"Well how could I be so sure sire?" asked Kobar gulping, "I mean, you've slept with so many women, it's kind of hard to keep count a remember you know?"

The Verde hedgehog face palmed himself, and used his free hand to point toward the door. "Just get out of here, and let me think for a bit."

"OK, sire." sighed Kobar, "As you wish."

Scourged watched as Kobar walked out the door of the throne room and slam it shut.

"Finally." Scourge threw himself into his throne. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed the temples on his fore head, "Damn, if what I've got planned fails, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"You really are chocked full of surprises aren't you?"

Scourge looked up.

"Well make that you've had a lot of surprises happen to you."

"Oh, Finitevus." the green hedgehog sat up, "I've guess you heard."

"Yeah, more than." said the white echidna walking up, his cloak dragged the ground, and his orange eyes loomed up over his glasses, "So what's this exact plan of yours, may I ask Scourge?"

"Well, point blank, I'm using Crystal, my daughter as bait."

"Bait? Your daughter? How exactly do you think that will work?"

Scourge laughed, "You're kidding me right?" He shook his head smiling, " OK, how about this. Crystal, mine and Amy Rose's daughter, is here with me. No alone being with the the one guy blue can't stand. Shadow's son."

"OK, and what does that amount to anything Scourge?"

"Just let me finish Finitevus." He paused, "See Crystal has taken the heart of blue and Amy, ever since she was born, and most likely, it would hurt Amy, to see her daughter gone. Now, with my son being over there, though my confidence for the little bastard, is low, I belive he'll cause enough conflict over there, and when the time is right, Amy will know about me holding our daughter over here, she'll probably think I'm putting her through hell, which you already know Finitevus, I'm giving her, the life of luxury. So that when Amy rose does come here, then, her daughter wont want to leave, and I'll give her the choice of Her staying here with me and her daughter as one BIG happy family, or, go back to her home and stuff it."

"Which, her love for your daughter will be too much, and she'll have no choice but to stay." laughed the white echidna

Scourge smirked, "Precisely, and besides, after she's here you can make it where Amy can NEVER leave again, anyway, stay with her daughter or not, either which, she'll be back and she will be mine. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"What about your son?"

Scourge turned sideways in his throne, and pulled his glasses over his closing eyes, "That Finitevus, will be another place, another time."

"If you say so." said Finitevus, "I'll be going now."

He then threw out a warp ring and dissappeared.

"Old coot." Scourge chuckled, deciding to get up, "I'm going to my room so I can get the actual rest I need."

Walking out of the throne room, he watched as Modest and Kobar came walking down a main corridor wide eyed.

Scourge didn't need to ask cause he heard Modest saying to Kobar, "She's his daughter alright."

Kobar whispered back, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Once they got into that room..."

Modest laughed, "Well I guess we know your dimensional twins son's name is Slate, for sure."

Kobar laughed, " Yeah, the girl was screaming it clear down the south corridor."

Scourge just kept on walking with a HUGE smile on his face, "I knew my genes went some where."


	15. Chapter 14: Then and Now

Chapter 14: Then and Now.

"So what are you going to do now?" Lue sat on her bed.

"How in the hell should I know?" Razor growled, "How do you take over a whole planet? Who do you talk to to take over one?"

"Well, you can talk to the one person who's most trusted with the government." said the white fox looking at the floor, "Though, it might not be the best idea of it all."

"Please don't tell me."

"Sonic the hedgehog."

The green hedgehog rolled his eyes, "Is there any other way?"

"What other way could there be Razor, He's trusted by most people."

"But Lue, what you freaking fail to realize is that he HATES my father!" screamed Razor.

"Yeah, its your father he hates, if you come out being a good person then MAY BE just MAYBE he might accept you," snapped Lue, "And besides, he's never seen you since you were born, if I know right."

"Yeah, you do have a point, and he doesn't know who I am really."

"Precisely."

"But what would I do if he found me out." asked Razor.

"We'll cross that bridge when we cross it... then again. Your name may give it away... So we need to give you a name change."

"A name change? Why?"

"Like you said, just in case."

"Well you do have a point, so what do you want to call me?"

"Well, rozar? That's your name backwards."

"No. Not a chance." he huffed.

"Well, we could call you R. or S. or..."

"How about Ray?"

"Ray." repeated Lue, "Ray sounds good."

"Then good, its Ray, now lets go on and meet this dreaded blue hedgehog."

"Slate please Stop." Crystal rolled off of the bed to the corner of the huge room they now resided in.

"Oh why?" laughed the black hedgehog, "I always knew you were ticklish, but I didn't know it this much."

He held his hands up like monster claws as he crept closer to the smiling pink hedgehog.

"Please don't." she laughed but pushing herself against the wall.

He then inched his way to her, pressing his body against hers against the wall. "Would you ever believe that we'd get to spend time together like this with out getting in trouble." He whispered in her ear.

Crystal smiled, "Don't you know it baby. I've waited for this a LONG LONG time."

She then embraced the black hedgehog into a kiss.

Slate pulled away, "You know, used to before we started getting serious, it was Oh welcome to the house, when will we see you again. Then it was like GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM MY HOUSE! You are NEVER allowed to come here again!"

Crystal laughed, "But that was then Slate, now, they can piss on it."

"Heh heh. Yep." Slate Pulled Crystal closer, "And now. We can be together all we want too. And nothing or no one, will stop us. Ever. Cause what they fail to realize Crystal. Is that you are mine, not theirs."

"Oh I like being yours." her eye lids lowered as a smile formed a crossed her face, "So..."

"Oh I know that look." Slate smirked as he lifted her off her feet toward the bed, "Ready for round two?"


	16. Chapter 15: House of the Hedgehog

Another Life Chapter 15: House of the Hedgehog

Razor shook his head as he and Lue slowly walked up to the house of Sonic the hedgehog.

"Look are you sure this is-"

"Just knock on the door." huffed Lue.

"Fine." The green hedgehog rolled his eyes as he bawled his fist up and knocked on the door a couple times.

Razor held his breath, as the door came open.

"Oh Lue." Amy rose stood at the door, " We just got back from being with some friends. You caught us in time. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ms. Rose." Lue smiled.

"Thats my mother?" thought Razor to himself as he stared up at the female pink hedgehog with long grown out quills.

"Thats good." stated Amy looking at Razor, "And who may I ask is this handsome fellow with you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, Miss Rose, meet Ray. He's a very good friend of mine."

Razor stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you Miss... Rose."

Amy slowly shook it, "So, Lue. Come on in. You too Mr. Ray."

The two young hedgehogs followed Amy inside. Walking from the foyer of the house Razor and Lue noticed that there was more people than just Amy Rose, and Sonic the hedgehog.

The pink hedgehog stood to the side and let the fox and Razor come past her.

Sonic's eyes cut from behind him, "Oh hey Lue." Sonic stood, "I hate to be rash, straight on, but do you have a clue to where my daughter and Slate have gone off too?"

A sweat drop formed on both Razor's and Lue's face.

"No sorry Mr. Sonic, I haven't seen nor heard from her since school yesterday." lied Lue.

"Well, they'll come back. Two teenagers like that can't stay on their own for too long."

"Don't be too sure, Slate ran away one time, and was gone for over 2 or 3 weeks." stated Rosy, "Come to find out he went to a friend of his over in the mystic ruins."

"But he came back didn't he?" stated Sonic.

"Yes, he did."

"My point exactly."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but I'll tell you this, when they do come back, he's not allowed around here ANY more."

"Fine by me." stated Sonic, "Your son's an ingrate any way, and I wouldn't want that rubbing off on MY daughter."

"You want to start on stuff like that?" sneered Shadow, "Let me remind you, technically she isn't your-"

"I RAISED THAT BABY SINCE SHE WAS BORN!" snapped Sonic standing up and pointing a finger , "And even that little boy, if he's still alive, I'd cosinder him as my son. SO DON'T DARE SAY THAT!"

"Sonic, just calm down." stated Amy, " Besides, we still have young ears in the group." Her gaze flew at both Razor and Lue.

"Oh sorry," Sonic's ears flattened, "By the way, who is this with you Lue? He seems awfully familiar."

"My name is Ray sir." stated Razor.

Sonic scooted over on the couch, "You two come sit."

"Uh sure."

Both Razor and Lue sat down.

"So tell me about yourself, Ray. How long have you know Lue?"

"Oh, me and Lue? Well... for a pretty good bit."

"Yeah," said Lue, "We are child hood friends." She gave Razor a smug look.

"Ah, thats nice."

Shadow sat up, "So Mr. Ray, do you have any parents or anything around here?"

Razor gulped as his eyes cut at his own unknowing mother, "Well, now around here, sorta, but I do have parents."

"I hate to say it Faker, but he does remind me of some one too. I just can't put my finger on it. Just where are you from m'boy?"

"Where Im from?"

"Yeah you live somewhere don't you?" asked Sonic.

Lue leaned forward, "Mr. Sonic, Ray's kinda shy when meeting new people in a way, and asking him so many questions straight up. As of right now he's living with me."

"Oh sorry about that Ray, any way, let me introduce myself, I'm Sonic," he pointed at Amy, "That's my wife, Amy Rose."

Shadow stood, "I'm Shadow, this is my wife Rosy." Rosy didn't stand she just held at her stomach, and nodded.

"Sorry, for not standing Mr. Ray, but being pregnant makes you very worn out and I don't want to put more stress on myself than I can."

"Yes they are expecting their second child." stated Amy smiling.

"Congrats." said Razor in a low voice.

"You seem like a nice kid ya know?" Sonic patted Razors back.

"Heh heh."

"So how long are you staying around here?"

Razor smirked, "Well. If everything works out like it should. A long time."


	17. Chapter 16: Just TRY Me

**Chapter 16: Just TRY Me**

Days had passed since Crystal and Slate had arrived in Moebius. The weather that day was still dark and drab, just like always, but even that didn't phase the young couple.

Scourge had a smile on his face as he stood at the entrance to a wide circling portal. His gaze was in his young daughter and her prized lover who stood there with confused looks on their faces.

"What are we doing now dad?" asked Crystal with her head cocked to the side.

Scourge chuckled , "You two have been here for a few days, and its been in my best interest to keep the two of you quite happy, so... I've decided its time for me to show you my personal, year round vacation spot."

"A vacation spot?" both Slate and Crystal asked at the same time.

Scourge chuckled, "What too much?"

"No, No, not at all." Crystal's eyes gazed up toward Slate, who smiled as well.

"It sounds ok to me." Stated the young black hedgehog.

"Okay then." stated Scourge while stepping though the portal, "Follow me."

Upon entering the Oasis, Crystals jaw dropped at the site of the lush foliage of the area. Flowing down into the lagoon was a waterfall which was putting off a thin mist of water, colored by a reflected rainbow haze.

"So, beautiful enough for you two?" Scourge spread his arms out signaling them to look around, "You are allowed here at any time, what so ever."

"Really? Anytime?" Smiling, Crystal pulled slate closer, "This is paradise." Slate smiled, "Yeah, we've never been to a place like this ever before. You know Crystal it would have been great we could have had this a long time if Mr. Sonic wasn't so damn stuck up."

The green hedgehog took a few steps back, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to... to well... soak up the surroundings persay."

The two nodded in agreement as Scourge turned.

Before stepping back through the portal, a huge grin came across Scourge's face. His ears perked at the faint words of his daughter, which rang through his ears like the perfect song.

"We are never going back."

It was all going as planned if her couldn't get Amy Rose by his own persuasion, then he'd get her back through theirs. He had only hoped, with as much as his son was good at screwing up things, then he'd be the one to get her here.

Scourge knew, even though he had filled his sons head with the lies of having all the women grovel at his feet and that he'd take over Mobuis on his own, Scourge knew that was truly a lie.

He didn't care about the boy, all his mind was set on was getting the only person back in his grasp, and that was Amy.

Scourge laughed out loud as he stepped back through the portal. Upon being back, he was started to see some one standing at the entrance that he didn't want to see: Grease the Rabbit.

"Good GOD what do you want now?!"  
Grease's eyes narrowed. " You know, I've been keeping my eye on you lately."  
"Yeah and?" Scourge started to walk down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, "You want a cookie?"

"No," huffed Grease while running in front of Scourge with her arms crossed, "I've just noticed how you have been treating those two a bit too nice."

"Wha- WHAT?! Too nice? Really?!" Scourge growled, "She's my daughter! I'm supposed to be nice, IS THAT WRONG?!"

"No." started Grease.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME?!" screamed Scourge pushing her off to the side.

Getting back to the site Grease continued, " NO, its not bat that you are treating them nice. You see that's the thing, you NEVER treat any one nice. EVER. Unless you are desperate and are probably wanting to get laid."

Scourge stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned toward the black and white rabbit, "What are you saying?"

Grease instantly got a smug look on her face, "You are after Amy Rose again aren't you? Why would there be any other reason you'd... bring your daughter here huh? I doubt its cause of you UNDYING love and care for your daughter, you just want to bring Amy back.

Scourge simply rolled his eyes.

Grease started walking around Scourge, "You remember the last time she was here right? At the castle, when you... you know, RAPED HER?!" She leaned in close from the side, "I bet you also remember quite well when I beat the shit out of you too don't you?"

Grease cracked her knuckles, "I'd love to it again."

Scourges eyes closed for moment as he let out a small sigh. Then a small growl emitted from his throat as he rolled his head from side to side for a moment, before reopening his ice blue eyes, which were now narrowed. Dashing quickly he slammed the middle of his arm under the base of Grease's neck pushing her up against the side of the castle wall. The loud thud echoed through the halls.

"Bitch, you better watch it!" snapped Scourge gritting his teeth, "I wasn't prepared for you ambush that you gave to me over 16 years ago!"

"Gah!" Grease's red eyes glared.

"I'd like to see you try... just TRY to stop me." screamed Scourge, "I've got WAY more strength and a WHOLE hell of a lot more power than I did those many years ago!"

He pushed her harder against the wall putting his whole body as force. "If you so as TRY to lay a finger on me during my upcoming MOMENT, I'll do you to what I did to Amy Rose that many years ago, the only difference is, I'll kill you, personally."  
He leaned in closer, "CAPEESH?!"

Grease growled but slowly nodded.

"Good" Scourge threw her to the ground, "Now get out of my site before I do more than just throw you against the wall!"

Without hesitation the dark colored rabbit took off down the end of the hall slamming a large wooden door behind her.

Flicking his jacket collar back under Scourge shook his head, and turned to start walking again, "Stupid Bitch, always making things more harder than they need to be."

* * *

**Sorry its been SO long since I've updated, I've been busy with school work and such, BUT I plan on finishing up this series soon.**


	18. Chapter 17: Words with Him

**Chapter 17: Words with "Him" **

Sonic's gaze quickly turned back to Razor who was sitting next to him.

"So..." started the blue hedgehog, "So is there a particular reason you are in these parts?"

"Um.. not really." stated Razor, "I'm just wanting to get on my own, you know, see the world... for what it is."

"There's not much to see, if you aren't actually looking for something."

Shadow sat with one legged crossed over the other. Amy Rose then flew up out of her chair.

"COME ON!" screamed the pink hedgehog, " I don't understand why you men have to babble on and on. I mean seriously, Sonic! Didn't it just come from your lips that we need to find our daughter?! Or are you just gonna sit around like you did those year ago, when I could have been better off than I am NOW!"

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "Amy, don't start this again. You know I couldn't-"

"Couldn't my ass." growled Amy, "I love you with all my heart, but there's just some times a woman has to stand up for her self." She moved past Sonic, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the police about our baby girl and filing a missing persons report, and if you don't help me Sonic I swear..."

Rosy shifted in her seat before slowly coming to a stand, "I can't blame her." She turned toward Shadow, raising a questionable eyebrow.

Shadow along with Sonic sighed, "Fine." both mumbled at the same time.

Razor and Lue just sat there staring awkwardly at the situation.

Amy growled, "Why are you making this like its such a burden?!"

Sonic rolled his eyes," She just ran out of the house, being like a normal teenager..." His rolled gaze then turned to see Amy's hand come in contact with his muzzle.

"GET YOUR ACT STRAIGHT!" screamed Amy, "Our Baby is back in the vicinity of Scourge, YOU KNOW what he's capable of, and I don't think you'd want him hurting her!"

Razor stood up, "I think we will be going now... I've heard enough of all this..."

Lue nodded, "Agreed."

Razor slowly walked toward the door where the commotion was going on, "Uh, I'm sorry, to interrupt, and I know I probably don't need to be here, but... "

"Instead of taking your anger out on Sonic," started Rosy, "why don't you get LUE here to help, she's friends with Crystal. She could tell us whats going on, or at least talk some sense into her, once Crystal is found."

"NO!" screamed Amy, "These two do NOT need to get involved, I mean yeah its not like she nor her friend here would know about Scourge in the first place!"

Amy turned trying to emphasis her point, "Would you?"

Razor's ears instantly flattened.

Amy caught the small gesture before it hit her.

"Would... you?" Her eyes narrowed, as her lips puckered into a both surprised but angered look.

Sonic's gaze caught Amy's sudden mood change. Slowly he looked back at the young hedgehog, who now was shaking on the inside.

Lue pushed herself to the wall toward the side, "Oh boy. You are on your own on this one." She tried slipping off to the side, but Shadow grabbed her arm.

"You are staying."

Amy's back hit the door, "You have...go to be... there's no way..."

Sonic took a step forward, "Son, how old are you?"

"Uh... Uh..." Razor took a couple steps backwards but ran into Shadow who blocked him as well.

"Answer him." Shadow's voice was dark, as he had caught on as quickly as Sonic and Amy had.

Razor lowered his head, "So much for secrecy."

Sonic snatched the young hedgehog by his shoulder, "I asked you a question..."

"I'm 16." huffed Razor in a short breath, "16 and 4 months"

The blue hedgehog's head snapped back toward Amy who had collapsed at the door onto the floor now. Pushing the boy back, Sonic flew toward Amy, who looked up at Razor in shock.

"Why didn't I notice before." whimpered Amy, "My eyes, my quills... You are Mine and Scourges Son..."

Instantly she started crying, Sonic comforted her for a moment, but then his gaze turned up to the boy.

"If I knew you were not her son, I'd pummel you right now." growled Sonic, "But knowing the fact that you know a lot... I recommend you take a seat, THE TWO OF YOU!"

Instantly both Lue and Razor flew back toward their seats.

Rosy sat back down along with Shadow, who now was staring very heavily at Razor.

Sonic helped Amy up to her feet, and lead her toward a nearby chair. He then dashed in front of Lue and Razor, who jumped instantly.

"Now, let me get this straight, from what I figure, that my adoptive daughter, YOUR sister, is now in the custody of your No good FOR NOTHING father?! While you come here, lying through your teeth, about finding new places and what not, which was a bunch of bull from the get go. You upset my wife, YOUR MOTHER, and then you expect to just waltz right out of here..."

Sonic flew toward Razor with a finger in his face, "You have another thing coming."

Shadow stood up as well and pushed the blue hedgehog to the side, "I'll cut to the chase faker, you have contact with your father, some how, I recommend you finding a way to get in contact with him, OR else I'll pull out all your ear piercings once by one."

"And as for you," stated Sonic pointing his finger at Lue, "I'll be calling your father to come get you right away."

"But I-"

"NO BUTS!" screamed Sonic, "Now you get out of here." The Azul hedgehog pointed toward the door, "OUT!"

Lue nodded toward Razor, "Good Luck." Instantly she flew out the door.

"Now," started Sonic, "You better find a way to get in contact with that dumb ass father of yours and get Crystal back, besides other than that, I need to have some words with him anyways..."

Amy slowly stood up, "No, Sonic, any thing that deals with the kids also deals with me."

"Amy, you are in no-"

"Don't start... Look just stay here. I'm going to go with Razor, and talk to Scourge myself..."

"YOURSELF?! AMY ARE YOU NUTS?!"

"Look," stated Amy, "I've got some words of my own, and knowing him, the only way I'll get to see my daughter is by coming alone, you know this already."

"I know Amy but-"

"Sonic. Don't worry about me, besides you know Scourge wouldn't harm me, not now, knowing about Crystal and this boy."

"The names Razor." mumbled the Green hedgehog.

"Well, I'm just glad that you are ok." stated Amy, "I guess he's told you about me."

"Yeah.. Sorta." stated Razor, "Not until recently."

"So, Razor. How do you get in touch with Scourge?" Amy sighed.

"With my father? Well, the only reason he told me to contact him is by coming back to Moebius."

"I WILL NOT!" screamed Sonic grabbing Amy's arm, "Its bad enough that you'd have to talk to him, BUT going back to his world, THAT'S where I draw the line. You will NOT go."

Amy growled, "SONIC, you have to trust me, its been 16 years, I think he's gotten over all that by now, at least he's probably grown up more."

"Grown up my ass." stated Sonic, "I can't stand the thought-"

"Sonic," huffed Amy, "Drop it. I'm going, that's that."

Sonic closed his eyes sighing, "Fine."

Quickly Sonic dashed back to the back of the house and returned, "Here's two warp rings," he handed on to Razor, and one to Amy. "One is to get there, and the other is for when you need to return. IF anything happens, you return instantly you hear me?"

" I know Sonic, and don't worry, I won't let him."

Sonic leaned in kissing Amy's fore head, "I love you, stay safe." His gaze then turned toward Razor, "I am upset at you, but I saw you the moment you were born, and I've loved you since, THIS lady is your mother, treat her like one."

Razor nodded, "As you wish." Throwing out the ring Razor nodded, ushering Amy into it.

"Wow." though Razor to himself, "Easier than I thought."


	19. Chapter 18: 2 Bad Boys are better than 1

**Chapter 18: Two Bad Boys Are Better Than One**

Scourge slowly walked back into his throne room. His feet were slowly dragging the ground as the bottom of his shoes resisted against the red carpet below making it kick up a bit.

He the plopped down onto his throne, slowly as the thud echoed in the throne room.

Shaking his head, the green hedgehog rubbed his temples, "Could just one thing go right for me? Just once."

There was a slight knock on the door of the throne room, Scourge's gaze shot toward the door as Kobar, his servant stuck his head past the wood frame.

"Sire?"

Scourge sighed, "Yes Kobar, what is it?"

"Well..."

Scourge shifted in the throne to where he was sitting up straight, he then signaled Kobar to come closer.

"Come on in here, what is it?"

The orange and Grey hedgehog walked up toward Scourge, "I have some, well... interesting news. I should say."

"Interesting as in?"

Razor stepped into the throne room, he could feel the weight of his father's stare as he approached the throne.

"Razor?!" Scourge growled, "You little bastard, WHAT are you doing back here? When under my orders I told you to stay."

"I did father." stated Razor.

"THEN why are you here?" Scourge stood up out of his throne, "I specifically told you, the only reason I wanted you to come back was if you took over Mobius or-"

Razor smirked a bit as his voice lowered, "Or if I brought you... Her."

The young hedgehog pointed toward the door, as Kobar slowly ushered Amy Rose in.

The pink hedgehog's gaze instantly became in contact with Scourge's, which she be came flushed with the fear she had, of him 16 years before.

Scourge shook his head to make sure that what he saw wasn't a dream. There she was, in a blue dress. Her quills had grown since the last time he had seen her, and her body, well, had gotten in better and curvier shape than before.

The green hedgehog turned to his son, still in astonishment, "How did you?"

"She'll explain." stated Razor, "Oh, also, warp ring, back pocket, just letting you know."

The young hedgehog nodded at Amy as he walked out of the throne room.

"Why hello again." Scourge smirked, "Long time no see, Ms. Rose."

Amy cringed inward at his tone of him saying her name, it was still dark, yet, deeper, since his voice at matured a bit. "And you as well, Scourge."

"So what brings you back, to, my place?"

"Well if you are thinking a reprise you are mistaken."

Scourge nodded as he walked back toward his throne, "Kobar, leave."

"Yes sir." the Orange and Black hedgehog walked out.

Sitting in his throne Scourge smiled again, "I'm not into formalities, Amy, lets cut to the chase, you want Crystal back."

Amy took a large step forward, "YOU ARE DAMN RIGHT I DO, where is she?!"

Scourge mocked her, repeating what she had said in a high pitched voice, " You know," stated Scourge turning in his throne, "I would get her to come here, but she's quite busy right now."

"Busy my ass," snapped Amy.

Scourge lifted back up, zooming around behind Amy, "You know, ROSE, you haven't changed one bit."

The pink hedgehog jumped, as the green hedgehog grabbed her from behind. She went to reach for the ring in her dress pocket but Scourge smacked her hand, grabbing the ring, he threw it a crossed the room shattering it into pieces.

"Don't think so, besides, you don't need to leave so soon."

Amy growled, turning she swung at the male hedgehog, who instantly ducked, dodging her predictable attack.

The pink hedgehog swung again, this time making contact with Scourge's jaw. The green hedgehog drooped down for a moment as she dashed toward the door. Screaming she cried out, hoping some one would help, but before she reached the open crack of the door, Scourge had already zoomed in and slammed it shut.

One hand was on the door, and the other was clenched to his side. Scourge's breath had increased heavily as his stared up from the floor toward Amy's face.

His gaze was hallow, but his face, had a half grin, posed at the corner of his now reddish muzzle.

"Why must you always end our conversations in violence, Rose." Scourge's voice was now deep and serious as he stood back up straight, from his stooped posture.

"Why have I had to wait 16 years, just to see that pretty face of yours, only for it to try to escape once more."

"You are still sick and twisted as ever." huffed Amy standing her ground with her fists up, "I will not go down as easily, not like what happened 16 years ago, no. I was weak then."

He slowly started walking slowly up toward her, "Ah, that's what we had in common then Amy. I... I was quite weak then as well. Oh but I've gotten much more powerful."

"Do you really want Sonic on your tail again Scourge? I suggest you back up."

Scourge chuckled, "Very cute Amy, but you see...I have other plans. Knowing that he's like me, in many more ways than one, I'd suggest that most likely, he had more than just one warp ring on him at the time he gave you yours, to keep you from me, just in case if things... didn't go to well."

"Very smart, so what are you gonna do once he gets here? Just run like you always do Scourge? Like the green coward you are."

"Oh no no no. Not that." the green hedgehog took a few steps around Amy, who still watched him, "I've been planning out ever scenario possible, over the past 16 years, I've thought of many things, and as you know, I'm still quite tech savvy."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Amy, who's head instantly turned toward the door when a loud voice came from it.

"Ah lookie here already."

"NO LET ME GO YOU STUPID NO GOOD FOR NOTHING..."

The door flew open, Amy's jaw dropped as she saw Four of Scourges Guards, Modest, and Kobar walked through the door with Sonic struggling to get free from their grips.

"SONIC!" Amy went to run toward Sonic but was caught off guard by Scourge who grabbed her from behind.

"Not so fast." Scourge flipped Amy around throwing her back behind him, making her crash to the floor. Amy rolled over from her belly onto her back, now in pain as she stared at the scene that ensued in front of her.

"Sonic..."

"AMY!" Sonic kicked and screamed as the guards threw the blue hedgehog stomach first onto the ground. His hands where tied behind his back, and his teeth were clenched in rage.

"LET HER GO!" screamed Sonic, " I knew it was a bad idea for her to- OOF"

Scourge quickly had turned around and punched the blue hedgehog a crossed his face.

"Bad idea nothing, this is perfect, do you think, that I'd not let you in on the fun as well blue? I mean seriously, how many times must we do this same dance, over and over again."

"I'll kill you. You better pray I don't break free!" Sonic then spat at Scourge's feet.

"I've heard that song before." Scourge turned to see Amy slowly getting back up to her feet, he quickly dashed clothes lining her making her hit the ground again, "Stay down Rose, like a good lady."

The blue hedgehog growled again, tugging and pulling trying to break free, but nothing worked.

"Struggle all you wanna blue, cause whats about to happen, is gonna blow your mind, and especially hers."

"What are you babbling about?" growled Sonic, "I've had enough of this!"

"You should listen quite well blue." Scourge reached into his pocket and pulled out a small microchip, with 1 needle like wire and an arrange of silver sauntering marks. I'm about to change, your life, and possibly her's forever."

He grinned. "Hold him down even more boys."

His guards obliged pressing against Sonic's body even more.

"What are you doing?" Amy hadn't even lifted off the floor but was reaching toward Sonic as tears were slowly coming down both of their faces.

Scourge chuckled... "I'm giving you what you want Amy, don't you see?"

Her eyes narrowed as he stooped down in front of Sonic, "I though, since you don't want to, be in my presence, being such a bad guy, and such a tarnished reputation, I thought, why don't I let your hero, soften you up a bit for me eh? I mean, he is me after all isn't he?"

"I'm nothing like you." gritted Sonic who was nearly kissing the carpeted floor.

"Ah, but you will be." stated Scourge, "I never liked the idea of you being with her that much, not at all, but I thought, what way to set things straight. Besides, two bad boys are better than one."

Scourge then with out hesitation slammed the piece up under Sonic's ear, causing it to bury itself into the blue hedgehog skin.

"NO!" Amy clambered back up, clinching expecting for Scourge to knock her back down again, but this time he pulled her up straight.

"You can let him go now." Scourge ordered, as he walked around to the back side of Sonic that was facing toward the door.

The blue hedgehog collapsed to the floor, having small fits of seizures.

Amy, surprised that Scourge let her, she ran up toward Sonic, crying as Scourge laughed darkly.

"What did you do to him?" the pink hedgehog's eyes were now red.

"Long story short, you'll find out soon enough." Scourge then opened the door, "Yes soon enough."

Sonic suddenly stopped moving, as Amy flew toward the door, instantly Scourge shut it, with him on the other side.

"SCOURGE!"

"So now you call out for me?" laughed the green hedgehog, "Sorry Chick, but this one is all on you."

Amy banged on the door as she heard the green hedgehog walk off, "LET ME OUT!"

The pink hedgehog sighed, her nose touching the door.

"Let you out?"

Sonic's voice rang out from behind her, except, it wasn't as nice sounding, but more darker, and sinister.

Amy turned just in time to see the blue hedgehog, with a wide grin, fly at her slamming her against the door making the door frame rattle.

"Why would you want out?" He threw her to the floor pinning her, "Especially while I'm in here."


	20. Chapter 19: I want

Warning, LEMON in this Chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 19: I want**

Scourge chuckled to himself as he dashed into his own room. Shutting the door and locking it the green hedgehog stripped off all his clothing. He then threw himself onto his bed, rolling onto his side he reached out and pulled out another chip that looked similar to the one that he had implanted onto Sonic.

"Time to try out a new, guilty pleasure." chuckled the green hedgehog, "Let see if my money pays out well."

Gritting his teeth the green hedgehog slapped the chip under his own ear. Screaming the hedgehog shook a bit as his eyes closed. He then was astonished.

Now, at that exact moment,as now, he felt himself, in an outer body experience, and not just any, but in Sonic's. He could see, taste, touch, feel, and hear everything Sonic could, and the best part, control his body.

With being claimed as twins, the microchips bonded with his Scourge's nervous system. Making the whole incident that happened down stairs in the throne room, all his own.

* * *

Amy pressed herself up against Sonic's body, but he kept his ground.

"Sonic, don't do this." The pink hedgehog shook under the blue hedgehog's body weight.

Sonic now being controlled by Scourge, smirked leaning in on the pink hedgehog, "Why not babe,,,." He leaned in closer his hot breath breathing down her neck, "I mean its not like we've done anything like this before."

His body pressed even harder against her kissing her neck.

Amy moaned still trying to push Sonic off, "Its not that Sonic, but this isn't like you, please think over what you are doing, and where we are at..."

"There's no need for thinking." Sonic leaned up smirking. His eyes were halfway shut as he stared down at Amy who was trembling under her, "Why should I when, we have all the time in the world."

The blue hedgehog instantly thrust himself onto Amy, engulfing her into a kiss. The pink hedgehog didn't know what to think, she knew he wasn't himself, but still there was something that made it where she couldn't resist him. This was Sonic, no doubt, but it wasn't at the same time.

Amy pulled away from the kiss only for Sonic to start kissing her down her neck, licking every couple inches with his rough tongue. Her toes curled, what a time for her to be getting turned on by Sonic.

In her mind she knew she still was sprawled out on the floor of Scourge's throne room, and what Sonic was doing was not like his normal self, it was him though, different, but darker. Yet, even still it was hard to resist.

"Amy, I would stop, but knowing, how sexy you look now, It would be a lack of my better judgment."

Amy never said a word. She didn't even push against Sonic's body any more. There would be no use in fighting against him. The pink hedgehog knew, just as well with his natural evil twin, that no matter what they got in their mind, they'd carry out with it, but thinking since Scourge was nice to offer her and Sonic their "Alone Time." Then she should take him up on the offer.

Sonic bent down licking Amy around the base of her neck.

"Sonic.." Amy moaned quietly.

"Yes?" he lifted up.

"I'm yours if you want." Amy collapsed, letting her body fall weak, for Sonic to use at his will.

Inwardly Scourge chuckled, "The funny part," thought Scourge, "My name is actually Sonic, so her calling his name will be as fulfilling for me as well."

"If I want?" he laughed, "Oh Amy," he started licking Amy's neck again, "I want."

**LEMON**

The pink hedgehog moaned lightly again, and jumped as Sonic's now ungloved hand slowly slid up the underside of her dress reaching toward her breasts, that were covered in her usual white bra. He gently started massaging one of her breasts as she bit the bottom of her lip.

"Sonic..."

The hedgehog could feel Amy's nipples harden as he still kissed her under the base of her neck. Slowly sliding his hand down he found his way to her already hot core.

The pink hedgehog jumped slightly as he applied pressure, rubbing in circles through the white cotton panties which she wore. Her whimpers increased as he loomed over her, rubbing faster as her muzzle became flushed with a bright red color.

"You like this don't you?" stated the blue hedgehog is a dark lowly tone, grinning.

"Mm hmm." Amy nodded, taking a deep breath.

He smiled again, changing the motions in which he rubbed her. "Oh Amy." he leaned into her ear, "I can tell, like usual it doesn't take you long."

Amy's eyes were still shut, her fist was clenched and every few seconds she'd arch her body, secretly asking for more.

He smiled, grinning, finally, she was his, and the fact she didn't know the true situation only made him more excited.

Amy could feel Sonic's private area bulge in the sheathe against her leg as he continued rubbing her. She for a moment felt bad cause of the fact that Sonic had already given her a great amount of pleasure, she thought for a moment before opening her eyes.

"Sonic?" the blue hedgehog lifted up to stare into Amy's emerald eyes.

She pulled on her dress signifying it was alright for him to take it off. The blue hedgehog instantly cooed, obliging as he ran his hands up her hips to her arms, pulling the dress over her head.

There she was, curled with her legs under her, white bra and her matching panties, barely starting to sweat. Grabbing the clasp singlehandedly he pulled it off revealing Amy's beautiful, now D cup sized breasts.

The moment, yet predicable was over whelming, and too much for him to take, instantly the once now bulge sprang forth from the sheathe that had originally covered it.

Amy's eyes widened, but she smiled down at Sonic's now fully visible 9 inch member. A rush of adrenaline came over her as she slowly leaned forward.

"My turn."

The words were music to his ears as he laid back down onto his back. Amy never said a word.

Slowly the pink hedgehog grabbed the base of the blue hedgehog's now bulging shaft as she engulfed the tip.

Scourge on the inside, was now panting as Amy moved her head slowly up and down, moaning, as her own eyes closed.

The vibrations of her moans sent waves through the hedgehog's body as he took in deep breaths. "Oh, Amy."

The pink hedgehog's emerald eyes looked up at the blue hedgehog's face, before returning back to her business.

"Amy, you have no I...I... Idea... How great this feels."

The pink hedgehog lifted up, nodding. Taking her arm she wiped off the loose saliva on her arm.

"Aww... why'd you stop?" The blue hedgehog looked down at his member before looking back up at Amy.

"Why?" Amy leaned back on all fours her legs spread, she took her own fingers and started rubbing the side of her panties, showing the side of her now very wet core.

His eyes lowered, as another smile formed, leaning forward he grabbed the base of her jaw pushing her back down to the floor, "I think its time to get these things off."

Hooking his finger around the side of them, the blue hedgehog, still inhabited by Scourge pulled the the now soaked white cotton panties off of Amy Rose's legs.

The pink hedgehog moaned slightly, but gasped as the blue hedgehog plunged two fingers into her. Kissing the pink hedgehog neck, Sonic rubbed her faster causing her to moan louder.

He got close to her ear, "You like that don't you?"

"Yes!" yelled Amy, arching up against his body, "I like it...a lot."

"Well that's good," cooed the blue hedgehog, "If you like that..." He pulled his fingers out rubbing him together, "Then you'll love whats about to come to you."

Amy only nodded as she opened her legs wider, inviting him.

He took one final gaze over Amy's body, smiling he positioned himself above her flower. Amy closed her eyes biting her fist as the hedgehog quickly thrust himself into her, groaning loudly.

He started slowly, letting her get used to him, before he started thrusting harder and faster.

"Son..Sonic..." Amy's moans and cries got louder.

He started panting as he felt her muscles tighten around his member, gasping he kept thrusting.

"Amy. You are so...good."

"Sonic, I'm near...I can't."

"So am I..." the hedgehog's teeth here gritting hard as he neared his climax.

Both he and Amy cried out as they were driven over the edge.

The male hedgehog collapsed as as their juices released. Both he and Amy Rose were panting, as he flopped over to her side.

Slowly closing his eyes, Scourge's bonding to Sonic's body released, causing Scourge to be snapped out of his dream like state.

Still sprawled out on his bed, he sat up, looking around. It took him a moment to get accustomed to his surroundings once more. Turning, he put his feet on the floor, he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

He reached behind his ear and with a swift pull he yanked the chip away.

"Well that was... very climatic." Scourge chuckled, "This device was well worth what I paid for it."

He smiled as he chucked it in the side table drawer. Standing up he threw back on his attire, adjusting his gloves he turned toward the door.

"Now. Time to get those two separated before Sonic wakes back up." He smiled, "Wouldn't want her having too much satisfaction from him, and her visit here."

The green hedgehog laughed hysterically as he stepped out of his room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
